Ten Mordecais and a Time Loop
by Drone person
Summary: Mordecai has a problem involving a time loop and nine other versions himself. Oneshot. Rated T for a few choice words and implications.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: Ten Mordecais and a Time Loop<strong>

The alarm blared on Mordecai's nightstand. He extended his wing and hit the "sleep" button to stop its relentless beeping. As he rose, he noticed that his friend's bed-if you could call a trampoline with a blanket a bed- was absent of one Rigby. Mordecai dismounted his bed and descended the stairs to find his friend on the couch, his eyes bloodshot and a controller in his hand. He was playing the new zombie game-Zombie Insanity-they bought the day before.

"Dude, what the H?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Wha?" Rigby replied, not even taking his eyes off the TV.

"How long have you been playing on that thing?"

"Last night when you went to bed." His replies were slow and almost zombie-like.

"What? Dude, you're gonna over heat the system!"

"…Wha?"

"Urgh! Are you even close to beating this thing yet?"

"Beat it two times, third playthrough."

"Are you—urh forget it! I'm getting Benson." Mordecai started to walk away, but stopped at the door. "I said I'm going to get Benson!"

"…Wha?"

"Never mind." Mordecai left the house in search for Benson. He was bound to be outside now, doing one job or another. As he was walking towards one of the paths, while elsewhere, Muscle man and High Five Ghost were driving a golf cart down the same path.

"And you know who else had to go to the bathroom due to massive diarrhea? My Mom!" Muscle Man and High Five Ghost gave each other a high five at the joke. They only just barely hit the brakes in time before they noticed Mordecai crossing their path. He shielded himself as the cart came to a screeching halt. "Hey, watch where you're going, Morde-dumb!" Muscle Man shouted, feeling no concern for the blue jays safety. Mordecai just ignored the comment and kept walking. Soon, Mordecai found Benson at the snack bar, speaking with pops and a man with a fishhook hand, eye patch, and dressed in an ice cream man outfit.

"For the last time, Pops, he's not a pirate, he's an ice cream man." Benson explained.

"I assure you, this man is an authentic pirate! Gaze at his apparel." Pops protested.

"Yarg, ye boss man be true, big head, me be delivering the new stock of ice cream." The ice cream man explained to the two. "Besides, me occupation not be the subject. 'Tis be you not giving me actual money." He pointed an accusing finger to Pops.

"Sir, I assure, that is the exact amount of currency you asked for."

"You call this money, matey?" The ice cream man pulled out a cherry and raspberry dum dum pop.

"Pops, remember our conversation last time? I'll pay people, and then you can give them lollipops." Benson explained to Pops as he pulled out eighty dollars to give to the delivery man. "Okay, you can give him back his lollipop."

The man looked at the candy. "Actually, I was hoping I could have it."

"You certainly may." Pops replied. The man entered his ice cream truck and drove away as Mordecai approached the remaining two.

"Hey, Benson, I need your help. Rigby's been playing that new game last night and hasn't got off since."

"So, get him to stop playing it."

"I can't, I tried to, but his brain's fried or something."

Benson let out a tired groan. "Come on, let's see what we can do." He directed Mordecai and Pops to come with him back to the house. They were not even out of the snack bar area when the ground began to shake violently. Everything that wasn't nailed or attached to the ground began to wobble, vibrate, and topple over. Was it an earthquake? It must have been one, but what kind of earthquake made things dissolve into thin air? Where ever they look, the trio did not just see things shake, but disappear. Even the ground beneath them started to dissolve away. It was not just the park, everywhere across the globe, this event was happening. Not just the world but, everything else in the universe. It was as if someone pushed a "universe destroyer" button. Everything imaginable dissipated away around Mordecai and everyone else, and so did they.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Mordecai yelped as he shot his back off his bed. His alarm on his night stand was beeping wildly. Everything was as it should be, nothing was shaking or vanishing. It must have been a dream, he thought. He extended his wing to turn off the alarm clock, but instead made contact with something else. He felt feathers, a beak, and glasses. He turned his head slowly to see he was touching the face of himself, who also turned and looked at him. Both of them let out a wail and backed away from each other, the original Mordecai crawling up against the wall, and the other self off the bed and on the floor. The frantic Mordecai on the bed noticed the other had a lab coat and glasses. Both of them began to ask a series of questions in unison.<p>

"Who are you? Who am I? I asked you first? No, I asked first! Stop saying everything I say! I'm not saying everything I say, you're saying everything I say! Stop it!"

"Vait, vait, are you…me?" The lab coat-Mordecai had a German accent. "Then, could this mean, yes! It is the only logical explanation! After months uf researching and construction, I've accomplished it! Strange, I expected it to take years."

"What? Who are you? What are you? And, why do you have a German accent?" The normal Mordecai asked.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I am you. Before I explain any further, did you have a dream vwhere evryt'ing around you was shaking and disappearing?"

"More like a nightmare, but yeah, why?"

"Vwell, my friend, I bring the unfortunate news that that was not a nightmare, but actually happened!"

"W-wait, what do you mean?"

"That 'nightmare' vwas actually a time loop, an event that causes vone to go back into the same place in time, over and over again! You see, I am a Mordecai from the near future where the same time loop took place. But there it had gotten so out uf hand to the point vwhere different people und places from different time periods started to enter mine. That was vwhen I knew that I must put an end to this time loop! The problem vwas that the distortion of the crossing time objects caused multiple time loops, making it impossible for me to find the original cause. The only solution I had left vwas to study in the field of science und technology. After months of research, I created a machine to transport me back to a set time period, vwhere everyt'ing vwas still normal during the time looping, which explains my presence here. As for the German accent, I am not sure, I did not possess it vwhen I time travelled." This long explanation left the regular Mordecai in disbelief, but more so confused. "I have written it all down in my notes, if you vwish to see it."

"Wait, so what you're saying is, there's a time loop?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that instead of going on with that long explanation?"

"I…thought you vwanted to know."

"Dude, by the time you said all that, that time loop thing's probably gonna happen again!"

The lab coat-Mordecai soon realized his mistake, despite his knowledgeable mind. "Oh, I see your point." By the time they realized the problem, it was too late. Once again the very universe began to shake and everything began to dissolve away.

"What do we do?" The regular Mordecai asked.

"Vwe can't do anything but vwait and travel back in time again!" The lab-coat Mordecai answered bluntly as they both let out a wail.

* * *

><p>Both of them sat up and screamed as the alarm clocked blared its relentless beeping.<p>

"Quick we gotta find out what's making that time loop happen!" Mordecai said to the other blue jay next to him.

"What time loop?" Mordecai realized that the lab coat version of himself was not beside him but on the other side of a new Mordecai, who had yellow eyes, wolf ears and a wolf tail. "And, why are you in my bed?"

"Amazing," The lab coat-Mordecai exclaimed, "My traveling back to this time period must have caused another distortion in the time stream, causing another Mordecai to come into it!"

"What time stream, what are you talking about?"

"Long story short, there's a time loop and we have to stop it." The regular Mordecai explained. "C'mon, we'll tell you more later."

The wolf-like-Mordecai didn't have time to argue as the other two got up and ran down the stairs. As they did, the lab coat-Mordecai noticed Rigby playing. "Hm, infinite time loops and he is still playing on that t'ing."

"That's Rigby for ya." They both shared a laugh as the third Mordecai came down.

"He's still playing that thing?"

"Two playthroughs and third one right now."

"Dude!"

"C'mon, we need to find Skips. He'll know what to do."

"Vait," the lab coat-Mordecai stopped the regular one, "I already talked to Skips, but he only knew that vwe had to find the source of it to stop the time loop. Vwe have to spend whatever time vwe have to stop it, which is five minutes now."

"Five minutes? How much time do we get when it happens again?"

"About six minutes."

"That's all? Aw man, we gotta stop that time loop fa—wait, where'd the other Mordecai go?" Both of them noticed the other Mordecai wasn't with them in the living room. Instead he was outside by one of the fire hydrants, urinating the way a dog would. They ran outside to confront him.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I had to go and it just look so tempting!"

As they were conversing, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were pulling up on their golf cart. "What are you losers do…" Muscle Man couldn't finish his sentence as he realized that the group he was talking to was three Mordecais in odd looking fashions. He and his friend said nothing but drove away, trying to ignore what they just saw.

"Vwell, that vwill give them nightmares." The lab coat-Mordecai commented. Both him and the regular Mordecai looked at each other for no more than three second, giving the wolf-like-Mordecai enough time to shoot off like a canon after the golf cart, barking all the way.

"You gotta be kidding!"

"Quick, vwe must stop him!" Both of them ran off after the wolf-like-Mordecai as he chased the cart. Muscle Man noticed this and stopped to see what the situation was about, only to be tackled by wolf-Mordecai when he dismounted the cart. The wolf-like-Mordecai started licking away at Muscle Man's face.

"Augh, what's wrong with you, you crazy weirdo?"

Both of the other two Mordecais came and lifted the other off of Muscle Man.

"No!" The lab coat-Mordecai smacked the wolf-like one across the head. "Bad crossbreed! No chasing golf carts around vwhen vwe have a crisis!" The crossbreed in question whimpered away.

"Who are those guys, your loser fans or something?" Muscle Man asked the Mordecai he took to be the original. He was about to answer when he heard a beeping noise coming from the lab coat-Mordecai.

"What's that?"

"My vwatch, I had it set to vwhen the time loop vwould happen again. Vwhich is…now." As if on cue, the entire ground began to shake once again, as everything dissolved away.

* * *

><p>All three Mordecais woke up in the same bed, once again, with the alarm blaring once more.<p>

"Aw man, not again!" The regular Mordecai exclaimed.

"Sorry, natural instinct to me." The wolf-like-Mordecai apologized for his behavior before.

"Vwell at least vwe have another six minutes to stop this t'ing." The lab coat-Mordecai explained.

"What thing?" A new fourth Mordecai asked the other three next to him.

"Oh, uh, there's time loop and this guy travelled back in time to stop it, which made this guy come when it happened again, plus you, and now we have to stop it." The regular Mordecai quickly explained.

"Also, I vwould like to inform you all that I figured out our strange changes. It's a theory, but I think the cause is the genes of other beings form other time periods got mixed vwith ours during the loop. I acquired German genes and you received the genes of a vwolf." The lab coat-Mordecai quickly explained.

"So the time thing switched up your genes, right?" The fourth Mordecai asked.

"Yes, vwhy?"

"I think it screwed up with me." The fourth Mordecai let go of the blanket he was using to cover his chest, revealing in shocked horror that he had full-grown breast!

"Gah, cover your shame, man…woman…whatever! Vwhat's vwrong vwith you?" The lab coat-Mordecai exclaimed, giving the fourth Mordecai a pillow to cover his 'privates.'

"Well, I'm sorry," The fourth Mordecai yelled, starting to tear up. "I was just sleeping only to wake up to find a bunch of other mes and me having boobs, you big jerk!" With that, he ran away, crying, to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The three Mordecais bundled up around the bathroom door, trying to speak with the fourth Mordecai who was still crying.<p>

"Come on, Mordecai," The regular Mordecai was saying. "The lab coat-Mordecai didn't mean to say that."

"Yes, it is true! I did not know that it vwould be such a traumatic fact to endure!"

"Well, I'm glad you feel sorry! I mean, just look at me! Now I don't know whether to pee standing up or sitting down!"

"What do you mean?"

"I still…I still have my boy parts."

"And just like, my mind is permanently scarred." The wolf-like-Mordecai said.

"It's okay, vwill figure it out, together!"

The fourth Mordecai sniffled a bit. "Really?"

"Yes, really! Now come out of that bathroom, vwill you?

The doorknob turned as the fourth Mordecai came up to the lab coat one and gave him a hug. "I forgive you."

"Yes, vwell, ahem, that's very nice to know, but you're still naked." He tried to explain in a shrill voice, as the other two snickered. The beeping noise from lab coat-Mordecai's watch started to go.

"What's that?' The fourth Mordecai asked.

"You'll find out soon."

The ground began shake once more as the world around them disappeared.

* * *

><p>They all woke, once again, in the same bed with the same alarm blaring once more.<p>

"And that's vwhat the beeping alarms us to."

"Oh."

"Who in the world are you, and why do you have breasts?" The new Mordecai exclaimed, horrified by the four Mordecais in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, I should probably get a shirt, huh?"

A collective "Yes" filled the room, as the fourth Mordecai got up to get a shirt from the closet.

"So, what's different about you?" The wolf-like-Mordecai asked the fifth Mordecai.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with me." He got up for everyone to see him. He was right, there was nothing, physically, different with him.

"Well, we need something to tell you apart from me." The regular Mordecai got up to show he and the other looked alike.

"You can wear this." The fourth Mordecai came out, wearing a white t-shirt, holding a red collared shirt. "Wait, which one of you is the fifth one?"

"He is." Both the regular-looking Mordecais said at the same time.

"It's the one to your right." The wolf-like-Mordecai said.

"Well…what if I don't wanna wear the shirt?" The fifth Mordecai asked.

"What? Dude, come on, we don't time to for this." The regular Mordecai tried to convince the fifth one.

"But I wanna at least look like the original Mordecai!"

"Urh, okay, we'll settle this with a staring contest. You game?"

"Oh, you're on!"

"If I may say, this isn't a good use uf our time, vwe must be look for the time loop source!" Lab coat-Mordecai's argument was in vain, as the two were now staring each other down, not ceasing for anything.

* * *

><p>Five minute passed and the two were still staring at each other. Finally, the actual fifth Mordecai blinked, losing the match.<p>

"Yes!" The regular Mordecai exclaimed triumphantly.

"Fine, I'll the shirt." The fifth Mordecai took the shirt and wore it, signifying his difference from the original.

"By the way, can we call me Mordechille? You know to signify me and stuff?" The Mordecai with breasts asked the others.

"Yes, vwhatever. Now—" The lab-coat Mordecai couldn't finish his sentence as his watch started to beep again. "You have got to be kidding me!" He complained as the world around them shook once more.

* * *

><p>All them woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, again.<p>

"Okay, from now un, vwe focus! This time loop must end! And you, put a shirt on now!" The lab coat-Mordecai pointed to the new Mordecai, who was standing up, showing he too looked like the original.

From there on, they split up, trying to find out what could be causing the time loop. The red-shirt and new blue-shirt Mordecais investigated the cellar, the original and lab coat-Mordecais were searching around the fountain, with wolf-Mordecai who had retractable leash on, and Mordechille, instead, was checking to see if Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were okay, as they saw the breasted blue jay and were distracted as they crashed into a tree. But all these efforts proved futile, as the time loop occurred three more times, making two more regular-looking Mordecais, who dawned green and yellow shirts, and a Mordecai who had a tough attitude and decided to wear a black vest. They were all now in the bedroom, discussing what they should do.

"Vwell we tried to find the source but even vwhen we split up we can't find it, and vwe don't know vwhat vwe should be looking for anyvway. Any suggestions?" All Mordecais had nothing to say. Nothing they were doing was working, and each time they only had six whole minutes to find what is causing the event. As they sat they heard the video game sound effects coming from the living room.

"Urh, stupid Rigby, playing that stupid game!" The Mordecai with the vest complained.

"Wait, lab coat-Mordecai, could that be the time loop source?" The original Mordecai asked.

"Vwhat do you mean?"

"When stuff like a time loop happens, it's usually because something's malfunctioning or overloading right?"

"Mien goodness original Mordecai, I see vwhat you are getting at! The overheating system Rigby is playing un must be the source of the time loop!"

"Are you sure?"

"It is the only good explanation vwe have, green-shirt-Mordecai! Quickly everyvone, vwe have a time loop to stop!" Everyone ran down the stairs to find Rigby still playing the game.

"Rigby, stop playing the game! RIGBY!" The green shirt Mordecai shouted.

"It's no use dude, his brain's fried." The original Mordecai explained.

"I'll get him to stop playing that stupid game!" The Mordecai with the vest cracked his knuckles.

"There's no need to hurt the little moron, he is not the problem, that is." The lab coat-Mordecai pointed to the game system.

"Okay, so we'll just turn it off." The blue-shirt Mordecai suggested. He tried to hit the power button, but his hand immediately started to burn as it got close. "Ow! What the?"

"It's too hot to touch!" The red shirt Mordecai pointed out.

"Okay, so we'll just unplug it. That always works." Wolf-Mordecai went over to the socket, but as he tried to unplug the system he saw that the plastic rubber coating around the copper prongs was melted on to the socket. "Aw man, it's no use, it's stuck!"

"Crap, now what?" The original Mordecai asked.

"When you can't hit the off button, you make your own!" The vested Mordecai said. He grabbed a wooden baseball bat from up stairs and tried to smash the system, but the bat burned to ash immediately when it got close.

"Vwe need metal, that vway it won't burn vwhen it gets close!" The lab coat Mordecai said. Mordechille went into the garage to get a nine-iron golf club and handed it to vested-Mordecai.

"Hey, Rigby," He said.

"Wha?" The raccoon asked. He didn't even noticed what was transpiring.

"Game Over!" He drove the club straight down onto the system repeatedly, smashing the system into bits.

At that instant, Rigby suddenly caught up with what was going on, as if being broken from a trance. "No! What did you do?" He ran to the smashed up system.

"Uh, dude, I didn't think that's-" The original Mordecai started, but Rigby already entered the field of heat and caught on fire. Burning, he jumped out the window and ran for the fountain. It was at that moment lab coat-Mordecai's watch beeped again.

"Sorry, old friend, but that vwon't be necessary anymore." He was about to turn off the alarm when the ground started to shake. "Vwhat? No! Vwe stopped it! How can this still be happe—"

* * *

><p>All of the Mordecais, once again, were in bed, that same alarm clock blaring.<p>

"GRAAAAAAH!" Lab coat-Mordecai yelled in anger. "This is madness, you darn universe! Vwe tried everyt'ing, and yet you still mock us with this plague of insanity, and that alarm clock is not helping!"

"Wait," original Mordecai started. "The alarm clock? That's it! That has to be the source!"

"Oh really? Vwell then, vwhy don't you give us your evidence that proves your theory, genius!"

"Because that thing's uranium powered."

"Vwhat? Vwhy vwould you buy an uranium powered alarm clock!"

"Well technically you bought it too. In fact, we're all the same, so we all bought it."

"Oh, you are right. Vwhy did vwe buy this?" He bent down and unplugged the blaring device.

"So, you're sure that's the source of the time loop?" The Mordecai in red asked.

"Vwell, vwe still have five minutes. All we can do now is vwait."

Everyone stood or sat in the room, waiting impatiently for the watch to beep again. Five minutes felt like five hours as lab coat-Mordecai counted down the last seconds. "Five, four, three, two, vone." The entire room was silent to the point that they could here a pin drop. Ten seconds went by as no one felt the shake that they were so used to every six minutes.

"Dude…I think we did it!" Red shirt-Mordecai exclaimed. "I think we beat it! We won!"

Everyone shared his joyful spirit as they hollered, high fived, and gave one massive, "Oooohhh".

"Wait, so do we go back to our time or what?" Mordechille asked. "do we turn back to normal or something or what?"

"Vwell I have been thinking about it and I've came up with the conclusion that nothing happens to us. Vwe pretty much stay like this." Lab coat-Mordecai explained, much to everyone's surprise.

"Sooo, what now?" Yellow shirt Mordecai asked.

"I'll tell you what you can do." A new voice came forth from the door. Everyone turned to see a tenth Mordecai, with a suave styled hair cut and a tuxedo.

* * *

><p>All the park employees were at McHooligans during open-mic-night. The lights were dimmed and a stage was set up just for the occasion. A person came up to the microphone and spoke to everyone. "Okay guys, here's your talent for tonight, they're new to the scene so go easy on them, introducing, the Blue Jay Group!" He had stepped off, as everyone clapped. When the applause died down a spotlight shown on a blue jay in a tuxedo. He started to snap his fingers.<p>

"Lollipop, Lollipop, oh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli…"

Then a blue jay in a lab coat and glasses came up and sang with the other.

"Lollipop, Lollipop, oh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli…"

Then a blue jay that was a crossbreed with a wolf came up and sang as well.

"Lollipop, Lollipop, oh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli, Lollipop!" The curtain behind them went up to reveal five more blue jays, each with a microphone in front of them. They made a popping noise and steadily gave a beat that went "Ba-dum, dum, dum."

"Lollipop, Lollipop, oh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli, Lollipop, Lollipop, oh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli, Lollipop, Lollipop, oh Lolli-Lolli-Lolli, Lollipop!" POP "Ba-dum, dum, dum…"

They continued singing, much to the crowd's enjoyment. In one of the booths, Mordecai was talking to his raccoon friend, Rigby about the whole time loop situation.

"So all that stuff really happened?" Rigby asked.

"Totally, dude. It was crazy, you should have seen it!" The blue jay said. "And that's them up there.

"Wait, where's that girl version of yourself?"

"He's, or she's, we never really found out the gender, in the other booth with Benson."

A baffled Benson was sitting across from Mordechille.

"So…" The unknown-gendered blue jay began, "You come here often?"

Benson soon realized what the strange one was trying to do. "I gottta go to the bathroom!"

"Oh, me too."

"The Men's bathroom."

"I know, let's just say our stuff goes out the same way."

Benson had a horrified look on his face. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as he ran outside of the building.

"W-w-wait! It's not like I wanna do anything, I was hoping we could just enjoy the romantic feeling of it all! Come back!" He ran after the fleeing gumball machine, past the booth with Mordecai and Rigby.

"Dude, that is just creepy." Rigby commented.

"Yeah. Hey that reminds me, you gotta stop playing games for so long, man. It overheats the system."

"Hey, don't worry about man, I got the deal."

"So you believe me about it being too hot for us to touch before?"

"No, it overheated and broke," The raccoon said bluntly, sipping his drink. "by the way, we need a new game system."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, there's your oneshot. Pretty good hm? Oh yeah and that lollipop song is copyright to someone, I'm not sure, Google it. Oh and sorry if I offended any Germans in the reading audience with lab coat-Mordecai's speakings. I'm sure not all of you talk that way. **

**And if anybody says anything about the "T" word regarding the fourth Mordecai, imma put YOU in a time loop. Though I guess you can PM me about it.**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**


End file.
